worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Historical Timeline
Could someone provide a source for the claim that the influence of Roman culture is the reason why the country names are different etc. Njek 07:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) If the post lacks evidence, I can remove it. Jungi 04:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No real need to remove it, the SW country names are similar to Roman provinces, and according to an old (perhaps not canon anymore) chart the Roman culture was one of the most influential things in SW universe. Njek 08:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Jungi 05:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Are there any actual examples of extra Roman structures outside Italy and European baths where they don't belong? I can only think of the Roman batch in Witches of the Sphinx 2, but I'm pretty sure there's tons of that stuff in northern Africa. Seeing that it was part of the roman empire and all. Also, here's a chart with most of the stuff from the fanbook chart translated if someone feels like expanding the page. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 17:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the chart and I'll see what I can do to alter the info in the page.Jungi 05:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Translation One thing that I should probably mention about this translation. The original term for the expression "dies out" that appears time and again in the timeline is "消失", which also means "disappear; vanish". This would make sense in the context of the novels, in which those respective regions have been simply erased from the map. However, since that is not the case in other works such as the anime or the manga, I chose "died out" instead for its ambivalence. --Libra00 (talk) 13:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for putting a well translated timeline here since I had tried to create a timeline here some time ago based of a poorly translated timeline from another website but I can't finish it so I ended up posting the picture located at the bottom of the page. Although some information, as you said, is unclear due to the lack of knowledge of whether they are still canon or not, the new timeline will help make the background and history of the Strike Witches universe much more clearer. Jungi (talk) 07:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Questions Is the Witch-archetype of James Watt really Jeremy Watt? There is already a page about Jamie Watt though. Jungi (talk) 07:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The original gives her name as "ジェレミー・ワット". Jeremy Watt was the closest thing that I managed to translate to. --Libra00 (talk) 12:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :So...what are we going to do about Jamie Watt? Jungi (talk) 07:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Frankly, I don't know. Where did the name "Jamie" came from anyway? --Libra00 (talk) 09:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I picked it up from that website with the horribly translated timeline which I used last time to create a timeline here. Jungi (talk) 06:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Movie timeline Does anyone know when Yoshika departs from Fuso or arrives in Gallia? Need that for my fanfic to be accurate... Atikabubu (talk) 04:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Departure from Fuso: August 3, 1945 Arrival to Gallia: September, 1945 (Date is unknown) Treeplace (talk) 15:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! A rough estimate for the arrival would be a month and few days, but i'll manage. Atikabubu (talk) 13:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Consiqunces of History Is it possible to explore and catalouge just how and why these historical events end up shaping the Strike Witches World the way it does and possibly explore what some of the ramifications and consiquences of these paticular events would be in relation to that of real historical events that they paralell or diverge from for the benifit of all the more green members of the fanbase and to help the history buffs as a sort of cliff-notes.Briano_The_Liberator (Talk) 6:05pm, September 7 2014 (UTC) Calander Era One question: is their any ideas or information as to what "AD" means in the Strike Witches Verse. Given that the strike witches world follows the Before Caesar (BC) calendar; is their any information to confirm or identify what AD means in contrast to this: a recent offical looking scan of the Strike Witches World Chronicle indicates the use of both BC and AD so if it's at all possible is their way a decern what the AD in the callander stands for? It could help for gaining insight into the witches worlds subtle nuance though the calender. .Briano_The_Liberator (Talk) 9:09pm July 2, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Descrepancy's and estimation of events of Season 1, Season 2, OVA, Movie and Brave witches events in Timeline It's possible a chronicaling error or lack in clear discrepancy has been made in the overal timeline of events in regaurds to events in the first and second season specifically or have been overlooked, as well as generally speaking the events of the OVA series, the Movie and Brave Witches episodes and where these particular events occur in the timeline. While it can be roughly assumed that the events occur somewhere in 1943, 1944 and 1945 as far as the animated vehicles of the series go; the exact dates still seem to be in question and may require confiming or at least some educated close approximation . In the timeline in the Timeline's wiki page the following notes in the timeline are recorded: · 1944: Miyafuji Yoshika receives a letter from the late Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro Miyafuji Yoshika goes to Britannia Roughly one month later than the above; Miyafuji Yoshika enlists in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing August 16~18; a Neuroi that mimicries Witches appears September; the Neuroi are annihilated from the entire Gallia and the 501st JFW is disbanded · 1945: March; Miyafuji Yoshika and Yamakawa Michiko graduate from Yokosuka 4th Girls-only Middle School Miyafuji Yoshika once again receives a letter from the late Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro Spring; a gigantic Neuroi's hive appears in the Romagna's airspace. The 504th Joint Fighter Wing engages it and becomes out-of-combat Same Spring; Miyafuji Yoshika and Sakamoto Mio depart to Europe in a large-sized flying boat The 501st JFW is reformed under the orders of the Allied Forces General Headquarters May 16; Minna is awarded with a Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern due achieving a shot-down record of 200 units July; The Neuroi are completely annihilated from the Venezia and Romagna airspace. The 501st JFW once again disbands and Miyafuji Yoshika uses up all her magic power in this battle. However: it is noted that the events of Sanya making first contact with the Neruoi air unit hunting her while escourting the air transport carrying Minna, Mio and Yoshika was specfically and clearly outlined as occring on August 16, 1944. In the Spring of 1945 meanwhile is when Operation Trajanus was carried out by the 504th to make contact with the human form Neruoi, although the exact date seems to be a bit vauge and not pinpointed to a specific day, at least not without any confirmed offical sources. Meanwhile in the movie Hidimarie's Night Patrol and combat encounter with a chaff deploying Neruoi occured August 2nd, 1945 Patroling Belgica's airspace with the time of her dog fight occuring at roughly around 0259 hrs or shortly after at 0300 or so. The Strike Wirches Movie offical fanbook possibly indicate that yoshika meeting Shuzika and Shirley and Lucchini racing the red pants occuring on the same day at later times. In addition Yoshika's trip to Gallia begain on the 4th of Augest. However Strike Witches movie Fanbook date outline that while Yoshika's arrival in Gallia occurs on September, and the following events after her arrival with the other various cast are also on a September: the actual dates are not yet specified specifically and are marked as "XX." If possible attempting to divine or research and confirm the specific dates of the given events of the animated media of the series could prove helpful in determinaing overall timeframe and providing more innformation in regaurds to events in the series timeline and confirming with the currect timeline's recent events are correct or complete or if they are in need of revission and updates or addendiums to the strike witches cannon timeline. .Briano_The_Liberator (Talk) 3:51am Febuary 6, 2018 (UTC)